Our Broken Hearts (Oneshot Collection)
by Dante The Kitsune
Summary: Weiss and Ruby have problems, and a unique way of resolving them. Rated T for Language and Sexual Situations. I decided to turn this into a collection of my RWBY oneshots, so read them with your face and whatnot ;P There will be all different pairings, so if you have a favorite, I might add it in if you ask nicely.
1. Our Broken Hearts

**Inspiration from _One More Night_ by Maroon 5.**

**Weiss POV**

"Ugh! You're such a child!" Ruby recoiled like I'd slapped her.

"Well ex_cuuuuuuuuse _me, _princess_! I don't understand how saying that I'd rather sleep in than go to class makes me _childish!_ EVERYONE says that, Weiss! _YOU _say that! But I guess coming from me it's just _sooooo_ childish you feel the need to comment on it!" I bristled.

"You're the _leader! _You're not supposed to say things like that out loud! It's bad for-"

"Enough about your damn 'team morale'! I'm just so _sick _of you constantly saying that!" I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Then act you rank." She threw up her hands in disgust.

"Why you. . .of all the. . .Best teammate ever, huh?" I glared at her.

"Don't." She spread her arms wide, challenging me to stop her.

"You nag me about every little stupid thing that doesn't matter, _all_ the time! You, Weiss Schnee, are undoubtedly the _worst _teammate I've ever had to deal with in my entire _LIFE_!" I felt tears rising in my eyes, but I forced them down.

"Well, you're the worst _leader _I've ever had!" She stepped into my space and poked me in the chest.

"I'm the _only _leader you've ever had. Isn't that right, Weiss? You hate taking orders from someone younger than you. Especially because you're so used to everything going _your _way. _That _iswhat this is about." I hated that I couldn't argue with her. I spluttered and floundered, trying to formulate a counter-argument.

"Ugh! You insufferable little-" She shoved me, hard. I stumbled back and steadied myself on Blake's bed, glaring at her. "How dare you-" She turned her back on me and started toward the door. I ground my teeth and snatched Blake's book, throwing it as hard as I could at the back of her head.

Ruby spun with her customary speed accompanied by rose petals and backhanded the book, sending it flying off course and into the wall with a loud thunk. She sneered at me, an expression that didn't belong on her pretty face.

"And you call _me _childish." That hit home. I deflated. _What the hell am I doing? _

"I-I'm sorry." She shook her head, disgusted.

"Whatever, Weiss." She stomped to the door and left, slamming it behind her. I stood silently, staring down at the rug beneath my feet and sifting through our argument, silently hating myself. _Why _do_ I do this? _I sat cross legged on my bed and hugged my pillow. _I'm sick of this feeling! I love her so. . .why?_

* * *

><p>I lay in bed, trying to force my mind to shut down so I wouldn't do it. But I knew I would. And so did Ruby. She didn't say a word when I crawled onto her bunk, simply pulled back the sheets and scooted over a little.<p>

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me, feeling the taut muscles of her back against my abdomen and chest, breathing in her sweet, rosy scent that filled my brain like a heady alcohol. Like usual, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, her hair brushing my nose and lips.

"This-this is it, okay? The last ti-" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "the last time." She said nothing, simply nodded and turned in my arms to cup my cheek. I felt a surge of love for this girl in my arms that was so strong it made my stomach contract and my breath catch. _She still refuses to correct me when I say that. _I pressed my lips feverishly against hers, seeking warmth and love from this girl who stays with me despite my actions.

_I don't tell her enough, she needs to know. _I gathered up my courage, and I felt the words tumbled from my lips.

"Ruby, I love you. I love you so much and I know it hurts you when I act the way I do. I know because it hurts me too. I want to stop hurting us, but there's no off switch. I'm sorry for the way I treat you, I'm the worst type of scum on the planet, so please try to understand why-"

"Weiss." The single word cut through my tirade, drying up my words like water in the desert sun. Her beautiful gray eyes held my gaze gently, and I saw no judgment in her face. Her kiss was as gentle as her gaze and I clutched her close to me, afraid to let go, yet afraid to continue.

Her slim, delicate fingers trailed down my breasts and sides and she straddled me, grinding her womanhood on mine. Our panties as soaked as they were, I could feel her warmth as though there was nothing between us. I knew that if I didn't stop her now, I'd come crawling back the next night, and the next, and the next.

"Wait, Ruby, I-nngh!" I felt myself getting wetter and wetter with each soft touch. "Ruby, sto-" She grazed her lips on mine and the words evaporated in my mouth. _Stop fighting it, Weiss. _I chided myself, surrendering to her ministrations.

"That's it," She cooed encouragingly. "Relax your mind." I captured her pink lips with mine and sucked on her bottom lip, she moaned into my mouth and ground her hips harder.

"Ruby, I want you to know that I will never stop loving you, even if I seem mad all the time." She smiled softly and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You love me?" I nodded and she kissed me sweetly. "Show me how much."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yang POV<strong>_

I sighed to myself as Ruby and Weiss started to argue all over again, over something stupid that no one cared about. I watched for a while, trying to decipher the nagging feeling I was having. _Something's changed, but what?_

After watching a bit longer, I realized just what it was. They were _smiling._ They were screaming their heads off at each other, but they were _smiling_.

"They are _so_ weird." I muttered to myself. I turned to Blake. "Did something happen?" She gave me a haunted look and I noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Remind me never to stay up late reading again."

**Huh. I never expected to finish this, but it wasn't terrible so I have no idea why I trashed it. Ah well, nothing to say right now.**


	2. My Ageless Rose

**I know it's short, but there will be more, so it'll be fine.**

Weiss Schnee stood at the gate that marked the entrance of the darkened woods, looking around warily, searching for the beautiful, mysterious girl.

The flickering light of the torches lent a slightly unsettling element to the old gates, and Weiss was reminded of the old stories her mother used to tell her as a child.

The stories of the girls that wandered into the forest at night, only to find themselves enthralled and seduced by creatures of the night and spirited away into the twilight, never to be seen again. Stolen by vampires.

"Hello?" She called softly, unsure if the girl was even in there. So she called a little louder. "Hello?" There was a soft whooshing sound, accompanied by the sweet smell of roses, and she watched as a single rose petal drifted to the ground in front of her.

She swallowed thickly, trying not to panic and flee in the other direction. _Did she do that? No, it's not possible. . .But if she did, she obviously wants me to follow her. But what will she do when I do? _She stepped cautiously closer to the gate, mentally berating herself. _This is stupid. Vampires don't exist. She's just a regular girl, now get _in_ there!_

The white haired girl squared her shoulders and stiffened her spine, marching through the gate and into the forest. She didn't know how long she'd walked before she could find her voice again.

"He-" The boughs of a tree to her right creaked and the leaves rustled. "H-hello?" She cursed herself for sounding so afraid, but she couldn't help it, being lead into the woods alone at night was something she never could have predicted would happen to her.

A rose petal alighted on her shoulder and she flinched, causing it to tumble to the forest floor. She looked around, feeling her eyes adjust slowly to the darkness. The trees came into focus and she scanned each one, looking for the darkened shape that would inevitably give away her presence.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she froze, itching to turn around, but afraid of what she'd see. She turned slowly, balling her hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

"Aah!" She let out a short scream when she saw them. The narrowed silver eyes inches away from her own.

"You shouldn't have come here." Now she was full blown trembling, her adrenaline rushing, her heart pounding, and her brain screaming at her to run.

"W-wait! What are you-" She was cut off as she felt slim fingers dancing up her sides.

"Now I'll have to take you." Her voice was a purr, unusually husky and deep, sending waves of chills down Weiss's spine. The girl's cold hands rested on her cheeks. "I'll have to make you **mine**." The girl's pretty face loomed closer, her silver eyes closing as she neared.

Weiss realized what was happening and regained just enough presence of mind to pull herself out of the girl's reach.

"Who. . .Who _are _you?" The girl tilted her head, regarding Weiss curiously.

"My name is. . ." Her mouth framed the words, but no sound came out.

"What?" Weiss shook her head slowly, uncomprehensive. To her growing horror, her vision started to skew, and sounds entering her ears became distorted and warbled. The girl began to disappear and Weiss panicked. "Wait! Your name is what?! What's your name?!"

Weiss bolted up in bed, unsure what had awakened her until the knock came again.

"Weiss? It's time to get up!" Her mom called through the door.

". . ." Weiss stared at her ceiling for a long time, not really seeing it. _It was that dream again._ She sat up and closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold on to the girl's image. Her dark red hair, her silver eyes, her pale skin, and her lithe build. Weiss shivered just thinking about the girl's voice, that dark, seductive purr that never failed to make her heart turn cartwheels in her chest.

The more Weiss imagined her, the closer she seemed, the more Weiss could almost feel the girl's cold hands on her face, hear her voice telling her all the ways she would make Weiss hers, the more Weiss could see her as if she was standing right in front-

"Weiss!" The daydreaming girl's mom knocked harder and the image shattered, leaving her with nothing. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"What?" Her mom opened the door and leaned in.

"You'll be late!" She felt her eyes widen and she leaped out of bed.

"Shit!" Her mom frowned at her.

"Language, Weiss, your brother is listening." Weiss glanced at the little white haired boy peering out from behind her mother's legs and smiled at him.

"Right, sorry." She hopped around, dressing as quickly as she could, before she slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder and opened the window.

"What are you doing?!" Her mom shrieked, covering Argent's eyes. Weiss waved and leapt out onto a tree branch.

"Bye Mom! Bye Argent!" She leapt to the next one down, then to the next, then to the next before dropping down and landing on the wet grass of the yard. She raced off down the sidewalks, crossing cobblestone streets, and dodging automobiles and people alike in her haste to get to school.

"You're in a hurry today." Remarked a woman ahead of her. She didn't even spare a moment to see who it was.

"Sorry, can't talk, gotta go!"

"Slow down or you'll hurt yourself!" A man snapped as she stumbled past him, narrowly avoiding a collision. The school loomed into view through the damp air and she poured on more speed.

**Meh. I haven't really thought about where this one goes yet. But stay tuned peeps, I'm turning it into a two or three-shot.**


	3. Snowmelt

**The glaring lack of Penny/Ruby fics, also known as Nuts and Dolts fics apparently, was screaming at me, so I wrote this steamy little ficlet for my Adult!Ruby AU, because I just like the idea of the robotic happiness muffin and the adorably perky dolt together (please excuse my weird names for them). So here ya go!**

_**(PS: I don't like 'Nuts and Dolts' so I came up with Red Gear instead. Or maybe Crimson Gear. One of those.)**_

_**Ruby Rose POV**_

The sobs just wouldn't stop. I sprinted through the streets of Downtown Vale, tuning out the cries of my friends to come back.

"Ruby wait! Please come back!" Weiss's voice rose above the rest, at least in my mind it did. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Can you blame me? The rejection was still fresh in my mind.

_"U-um, Weiss?" I shoved my frozen hands in my pockets and hunched my shoulders a bit, wondering if my voice was loud enough._

_She turned and looked at me, smiling a little. Blake and Yang kept walking, shooting little glances back at us and giving me encouraging smiles._

_"Yeah?" The word was accompanied by a puff of steam that curled from her mouth like an angel's breath. I swallowed the lump in my throat, gathered my courage, and took a deep breath._

_"W-well, I-I just. . .I feel, um. . .I-" I squeezed my eyes shut. "I think I'm in love with you!" I peeked at her from under my lashes, and my heart dropped as I watched her smile disappear. She suddenly looked embarrassed and wouldn't meet my gaze._

_"Er, well Ruby. . .This. . .This is a bit difficult to say but. . .I don't think I can return your feelings." Her words lodged in my chest like shrapnel, sinking farther toward my heart by the second. _Is this how Tony Stark feels?_ Was the first thought to slip through my numb brain. Weiss rubbed her gloved hands over each other nervously._

_"I-I like you a lot, and you're a wonderful person and a better friend. . .but," I wanted her to stop speaking and my arms twitched, my body itching to slap my palms over my ears. "I can't see you as anything other than my best friend." All my breath left me in a rush and I felt dizzy and faint._

_I stumbled sideways and clutched a building for support._

_"Ruby!" Weiss reached for me but I backed away._

_"No!" Blake and Yang ran back, their faces worried, hands clasped together._

_"What's wrong?" Yang looked between us and Blake stepped toward me. She reached out to touch my face, but I backed farther away._

_"Don't." I sniffled, looking away. "Please don't." Yang rounded on Weiss._

_"What did you do?" Weiss flinched._

_"I-I didn't mean to-" _

_"Stop!" I shouted. "Leave her alone, it's not-" My voice cracked. "Not her fault. It's mine." Weiss had a look of pain etched on her features. She was still so beautiful. Like an angel._

_"Ruby, please try to understand that I-"_

_"I get it." I spat. "I was an idiot to think. . ." I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I'm so stupid." I turned and sprinted away, bawling and wanting to put as much distance between us as possible._

I ducked into and alleyway and emerged on another street, the calls of my friends ringing out behind me. I stumbled through small piles of snow and tripped clumsily as I accidentally ran into other people on the sidewalk in my haste.

I continued on like that for a good twenty minutes, doubling back and taking random turns to lose my pursuers. I slumped against a large, snow-laden tree near the edge of a park I didn't recognize and hugged my knees up to my chest, weeping loudly.

Eventually, though, my tears slowed and my breathing evened some. I laughed bitterly.

"Weiss is right. I really _am _a dolt. What do I know about love?" I curled up on my side and let the tides of crying induced exhaustion envelop me in warm nothingness.

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a very good place to sleep." The familiar voice dragged me kicking and screaming from my sweet oblivion and I sat up, feeling the painful stiffness in my body flare up. <em>Weiss? <em>The thought sent a jolt through me and the emotional pain came rushing back, proving much harder to bear than the physical pain.

A hand extended into my field of vision and I looked up at my would-be alarm clock. She gazed concernedly at me with big, green eyes and I took her soft hand, letting her pull me effortlessly to my feet. She dusted snow off my cloak and coat, adjusting my muffler a little with cold fingers.

Her thick orange curls swayed slightly with her movements and she pulled my hood up, her hands brushing my face.

"There," She smiled happily. "Now you're Cold Weather Ready!" I smiled weakly.

"Th-thanks P-P-Penny." She nodded and took my hand, leading me away from the tree where I'd been asleep for. . .

I looked up at the darkened sky. _The sun was just beginning to set when I ran, _I thought, surprising myself with my clinical attitude. Penny hummed sweetly as she towed me along behind her, going Monty knows where.

Soon, we arrived at a small apartment in the residential district and she slipped a key from her pocket, then unlocking the door and opening it. She stepped aside and gestured for me to enter.

"Welcome to my home, friend!" She said with a wide smile. I couldn't help but return it, albeit a bit weakly, as I passed her. She stepped in after me and closed the door, throwing the room into darkness.

She crossed the room silently and confidently, switching on a couple lamps as she went, and picked up the phone, dialing a number and waiting, the smile never leaving her face.

I took a moment to scan the room and was unsurprised to find everything neat and precisely placed. The glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room, between the couch and the TV, which were placed against opposite walls, the couch to my left and the TV to my right. A doorway just beyond the couch led to what I assumed would be the kitchen area, and a doorway directly across from it led to what I assumed was the bedroom and bathroom area.

She glanced up at me, then gestured to the couch.

"Make yourself at home." I nodded gratefully and unlaced my boots, leaving them next to hers, and hung up my coat and hood. I padded across the plush carpet to the couch and sat down heavily, listening to Penny's side of the conversation.

"Hello, Yang!" She chirped. She listened for a while then nodded.

"Absolutely, she's right here with me." She listened a while longer, then nodded again.

"Uh-huh, here she is." She held the phone out toward me, but I shook my head. Her eyes widened and she put the phone back to her ear. "Er, she. . .She doesn't feel like talking now, sorry." She nodded for a while, then gave them directions to the apartment before hanging up the phone.

She walked over and plopped down next to me, one leg tucked under her butt and her smile not absent, but just a bit dimmer than usual. I noticed her shirt said:

_I'm not weird, you're just too normal._

It almost made me laugh. Almost.

"What's going on? I got a call from Yang saying that you ran away and they couldn't find you!" I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my chin on them.

"I-I. . .don't really want to talk about it." I muttered, avoiding her innocent emerald gaze. She wrapped an arm around me and I surprised myself yet again by letting her. Something about Penny always made me want to relax and just enjoy her company, ever since we met in college a couple years ago.

"You'll feel better afterwards." I knew that, but for some inexplicable reason, I didn't want Penny to know I'd told Weiss I loved her.

"I-I know, but I just can't." She nodded easily and I leaned against her subconsciously, drinking in her warmth and relishing her presence. She hummed softly, rocking me back and forth slightly.

Before I knew it, tears sprang to my eyes and I was sobbing like a child, soaking Penny's white shirt with my tears. She stroked my hair and murmured quietly to me.

"Don't worry, Ruby my friend, everything'll be fine." Without conscious thought or decision, I was suddenly spilling my guts to her, pouring my heart out onto her shirt.

She listened patiently and sat in thoughtful silence when I finished. Finally, she said:

"It'll all turn out fine, I know it. Somewhere out there, someone feels the same way about you, and I know you'll find them someday." She smiled at me so reassuringly and said it so confidently that I had no choice but to believe her.

"Thank you, Penny." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't you worry, friend, I'll always be by your side." A thought crossed my mind and I blurted it before I could stop.

"Penny, do you like anyone?" She blinked and looked at me then stared off into the distance.

"Yes." She murmured. "But I know I don't have a chance with her. Her heart belongs to another."

I stared at her wistful expression and her sad smile and it all clicked.

Of course! The smiles, the eagerness to help look for me, all the hugs. . .Everything.

". . .You're in love with _Yang!_" Her brow furrowed and she frowned.

"Um, no." Now I was confused.

"Blake, then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Still no." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Weiss?" She rolled her eyes.

"Let me stop you right there." She leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "I'll be blunt, I am in love with _you_, Ruby Rose." My jaw hit the floor.

"Wha?" Was my supremely intelligent response. She played with a lock of my hair and smiled lightly.

"You were my very first friend. Did you know that?" I shook my head numbly. This wasn't computing. She nodded. "I was a bit of a sheltered child. I was homeschooled until I went to college, and my father never allowed me near other children." She looked down. "I applied to Beacon _**(A/N: It's a regular college in this Universe)**_without his knowledge and I didn't tell him that I was accepted until I was packed and leaving." A single tear rolled down her cheek and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it away, but I hesitated and she did it first.

She turned to me and smiled. "I remember first meeting you guys so clearly." We paused and thought back on it, remembering the thief who stole Weiss's purse and ran, causing her to chase him and accidentally crash into Penny. We giggled a bit, clearly think about the same thing. "I was so nervous at first." She said, staring down at her hands. Then her eyes met mine and the emotions swimming in them made my stomach flip.

"Then you called me friend and I was so elated that I couldn't wait to see you the next day. And the day after that. And every day afterward." She swallowed and her voice became thick with emotion. "Before I knew it, I started wanting to hold you and kiss you and. . ." She blushed. "Well, you get the idea I'm sure." I nodded, touching her leg.

"I do." She trembled under my touch and she stared longingly at me. I flushed and looked away, suddenly feeling naked.

"C-can I kiss you?" I blinked and was surprised yet again that my heart leaped at the prospect of kissing her again. I nodded before I could stop to think about it. She pounced on me eagerly, her mouth crashing on mine and her tongue delving deep into my mouth, bringing a moan bubbling up from my throat.

Her hands roamed my body, brushing my thighs, stomach, breasts and back.

"Penny." I moaned her name breathlessly and she kissed my neck tenderly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she shifted me so I was completely on my back instead of awkwardly on my side and stared down at me, her green eyes clouded with desire.

"I love you so much it scares me, Ruby." She attacked my lips again, devouring them like a starved beggar at a king's table. She pulled back to take a breath but when she kissed me again, it was more tender and loving than desperate. "I've never felt like this before." Her lips pressed against my neck again, her tongue tracing patterns on my skin. I threw my head back and buried my fingers in her thick, silky curls as she rubbed her palms on my thighs, making me shiver and arch my back against her.

Through the lustful haze that shrouded my thoughts, I silently contemplated the pleasurable bubbling in my stomach that I was having trouble identifying. _What is this feeling? I've never felt it before. _I had a flash of insight and suddenly I knew what the feeling was. _No. I have, but it was a little different._

"Penny," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "I think. . .No. I _know _I love you." She pulled away from my neck and sat back on her heels, staring down at me as I propped myself up on my elbows. She looked dazed.

"R-really?" I nodded and tears flooded her eyes. "Sen_sational_." She whispered and she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me close. I hugged her back tightly, savoring the feel of her body against mine.

We laid on the couch, content to just hold each other, until the knocks on the door started.

"Penny?! Ruby?!" It was Yang. Penny looked a bit sad, but she got up anyway, straightening her tear-stained shirt and finger-combing her hair.

"Coming!" She turned back and winked at me, her bright smile back in full force. I smiled back, my happiness genuine.

She opened the door and sidestepped as Yang, Blake, and Weiss tumbled inside, clearly having been pressed up against the door. Seeing Weiss twisted a knife in my gut. _But now I have something to hold on to._ I thought, watching fondly as Penny enthusiastically greeted them.

"Hello, friends! How are you?" Yang dove onto the couch and squeezed me tightly, pressing my face into her ample chest.

"Dammit, Ruby! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I wrapped my arms around her and nodded.

"I won't." I choked, feeling awful for making her worry. Blake smiled at me and Weiss was looking at me guiltily. A weight settled on my chest and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to forget my feelings for her, but I knew that the more time I spent with Penny, the less it would hurt. And that's all I need.

**Boom. Something for you crazy Crimson Gear fans out there, and me of course. ;D Anyway, hope you liked it. Good night.**


	4. SHEEEE LIIIIIIIIVEEEEESSSSSS!

To all my fans, followers, supporters, reviewers, and fellow writers out there. To Syl Wandergaze, Rainbowfoxxy, and all the others who doubted. . .I hear you. ;p

So here's the sitch, folks. I understand it's been too long since I've uploaded anything, checked anything, or replied to anything in general, and I'm sorry, but it's been basically unavoidable.

See, with me being who I am, freeloading at Morgan's was _not_ going to cut it, so I went out and found myself a job to help pull my weight. After finally landing a job (at Taco Bell, yum XD), I turned my sights to other parts of my future.

Free now from the bonds of the oppression called adolescence and/or the teen years, and with my former parents (mainly my "dad", lol) refusing to contribute anything whatsoever to my continuing education (ie: college), I was swamped with juggling my job, trying to get the money to get into a good school, _finding _a good school in the first place, and carving out a lil bit of sexy time for my bae other stuff.

With the help of my wonderful wifey and a dozen other beautiful people, I have amassed enough money to apply to hopefully any college I can manage. I've decided that I'll take college courses online, you know, like how they show in those cheesy commercials? Yeah, that way I could be close to my babeh, still have a job, _and _get that education I desire.

Unfortunately, I still have not picked out a college yet. Not to worry though, fair readers, I've got it well in hand.

And now. . .replies! (Sorry, they're a _liiiittle _late)

**For BNSDLS:**

_In response to:_

_purpleyang:_ Heya, Brenda, welcome to the family! Happy to have you!

_Rm55:_ I'm working on it.

_Gentle Shadow: _The story isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. ;3

_Ken: _I understood exactly half of that, to which I will reply that you'll find out in the next chapter.

_Kungfuboy007: _I'm back. . .ish. And I'm not grounded, lol. Not anymore. Nice username by the way.

_Anonymous Reading: _Yes, yes, and no. Sorta. I'll be honest about the poison thing, no fucking idea.

**Late Night Visitor:**

_In response to:_

_hawkefan: _Yes, there is actually a semi-complete epilogue somewhere on this computer.

_nananutbread86: _That was the plan, lol. And I will.

_Ketrin Grez:_ There is a continuation, I'm almost done with it. (Существует продолжение, я почти сделал с ним.)

_thr natural hunt: _Yes, yes they are. XD Whaaat? No ERB? Sad.

_Tigerbaby7: _Cute username. And I'm working on it.

_Hmm: _I agree wholeheartedly. Working on it.

_Qaths10: _Working on it.

**Never Strike Twice:**

_In response to:_

_Skij Leonheart: _Nope. And I bought FFXIII_,_ so thanks, but I got it covered. And thanks. :3

_DevilNinjaXIII: _Thanks. . .

**Our Broken Hearts:**

_In response to:_

_Scourge from Bloodclan: _I plan on doing just that. :)

_Lachrymose Comedian: _Good. That means I've done my job. :P

_Kane anonymous: _That's good. :) Ah, I see how that could be confusing.

_Tear of Light: _Lol, yeah, I'm sure she's learned her lesson. XD Yeah, that's all any White Rose shipper wants.

_YuriHunter69: _Nice username. Also, that is a very good point. X3 I didn't think of that. Thanks a bunch.

_SwampThirtyFour: _Understatement. :D

_**Bonus: **__To KingLuke663 - _Bitchin' sweet Saints profile pic, dude.

**Team BANE:**

_In response to:_

_ThatRWBYFanFicGuy: _Lol, thanks. I try.

_Syl Wandergaze: _D'awww, thanks! X3 Glad I could help.

_Airbuddies10: _Thanks for your kind words. :D

_Ynotreadfiction: _Sounds like fun. XD

_P: _Whoa dude, chillax. It's not like I died or anything. ;)

_Miniharris: _Fear not, they will return. They're main characters after all.

**The Hikari High Series Part 1: Oxygen**

_In response to:_

_OrganOfFlames: _Thanks, but I'm not sure about that.

_Nikaidou: _Yup, that was the idea. Lol, thanks. And yes it _is _quite nice, I am certainly one lucky mofo. XD Yes, that was Naminé with the WhiteWitch username, but the PinkLotus username was actually more of a reference to Lie Ren from RWBY.

_Arc of Carona: _Something like that, yeah. X3

**The Public Service Adventures Club**

_In response to:_

_Jacpwl95: _Thanks a bunch, it's finished but I'm still tweaking it a bit. Might release it soon. . .but then again I might not. You'll just have to wait and see.

_SoundSage: _I figured she was. . .not quite _due _for an upgrade per se, but I imagined her in need of a change. Well that's good, I spend a lot of time trying to perfect that balance. And no, that's not gonna happen. Plenty of ooey gooey yuri goodness to go around, but not completely yuri. There will definitely be guys in the group. ;D

_Guest: _Thanks a bunch, and yes I do plan on doing something like that. Otherwise it's a bunch of random OCs running around, and while I have zero problem with that, it's not exactly everyone's cuppa tea. Lol, thanks for the warnings by the way. I was using that as a placeholder title while I came up with the title you see now. X3

_The Will of Holo: _Dope-ass Username, brah. XD *evil giggle* Oh, you'll see soon enough why it's rated M. Clearly you aren't familiar with my work. ;3

_BPDIDANOCSMOM: _Thanks, hon, love you too~! Oh and don't deny your love of Yuri, it only hurts you in the end. :)

**Think Fast**

_In response to:_

_KageNoYoko: _Yes, "Jump" is the story I was thinking of thanks for the so much for the helpful (and oh-so-polite) critique, sweetie, you're amazing! :3 Uhuhu~ You must understand that if I were to confirm or deny these things, I could lose my _FTA _membership card. I salute you for insightful guesses, though. You might be right. . .maybe. :3

_SanguisAnima: _Well I'll try not to disappoint! :D

_Anon: _Oh, definitely. :3

_Tear of Light: _Well hopefully by the time I'm done, I'll have converted you. XD

_xWasabi24: _Thanks! Haha, me too!

Uggghh, too tired for six replies on this one. Anyway, I'll try to post something soon. How soon is a mystery even to me. DX Well, now you know I'm not dead.

Oh, and before I forget, FTA stands for "Fiendish Teases Anonymous". I know, I know, _**lame. **_Whatever, get off my lady-dick.

Ciao beauties~!


End file.
